


a burn and broken bones

by Skullszeyes



Series: Touch Of Salvation [1]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Broken Bones, Enemies, Fluff, Friends to Enemies, Friends to Lovers, Gang Violence, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Minor Fushimi Saruhiko/Yata Misaki, Non-Consensual Kissing, Pain, Surprise Kissing, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 06:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18654709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skullszeyes/pseuds/Skullszeyes
Summary: Yata wakes up and sees Saruhiko waking him up, and his clansmen from HOMRA have left him.





	a burn and broken bones

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a fic for these two for sometime, but wasn't sure what. And it's currently 2am, and I have no idea where the direction of this fanfic is going, so it's rushed. (I'll write another fic for them some other time, when I have a coherent idea in mind.)
> 
> I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Comments and/or Kudo's are appreciative.

“Get up.”

Yata blinked at the voice, but his eyes wouldn’t open.

“Wake up, Misaki.”

He tried, the heat from the name forced him to reach for the rest of his senses. It came slow, the flush of pain around his legs, the burning around his wrists, his forehead, his neck. It was hard to breathe, to speak, and even opening his eyes hurt too much.

“Why...am I on the ground?” he asked, the smoke burned his throat, and he was surrounded by debris of some kind.

“You and your idiot clansmen made another mess,” Saruhiko said, his hand gripping Yata’s arm.

“Then why are you here?” Yata asked, trying to shove Saruhiko away from him. He didn’t understand why he was even bothering trying to help if he was going to do nothing but insult HOMRA every time he had his chance.

Saruhiko clicked his tongue, and he let go of Yata which helped him sit up and Yata fell back with a yelp. The pain stung, sending rivets through his body as he gritted his teeth and glaring heavily at Saruhiko. The man brushed off any debris from his blue coat, and didn’t seem inclined to help Yata again.

“Bastard.”

Saruhiko narrowed his eyes at him, “Guess what. You don’t care, so I’m not going to give a damn about you the next time you’re like this. I’ll leave you to die.”

“I don’t need your help,” Yata said, pushing himself up. “And don’t bother wasting your fucking time helping me, it’s none of your business!”

Saruhiko continued to glare at him, and then he did something Yata was confused by, he stomped his way back over to him and knelt down, grasping the front of Yata’s shirt and yanked him forward which sent more pain flaring through Yata’s body.

“Your clansmen aren’t even around to notice you lying on the ground, unconscious, bleeding, bruised, and obviously fractured a bone from the reckless shit you’ve all been doing,” Saruhiko said, glaring into Yata’s eyes, his fingers not letting go of his shirt as he kept him in place, “and you are _my_ business.”

With that, Saruhiko let go of his shirt and sauntered away without a backwards glance.

Yata panted, glaring at his retreating form. “If he really cared, he would help me…” He hated thinking like that, knowing that Saruhiko was simply punishing him, and he’s been like this for years. Always passive until aggression was the only tactic he had left.

Taking a deep breath, Yata rose from the ground and letting out a harsh gasp as he fell once more, but his hand found the cement, holding himself up while his other hand touched his ribs. He had broken a rib, maybe two.

Miserably, Yata crawled towards the wall, past scattered debris all around him. Until he pulled himself to his feet, and attempted to walk, but he also realized his ankle was burning.

“Please...don’t tell me I broke my ankle too?” he groaned, fingers clenching.

_Shit. Shit. Shit._

He didn’t even have his phone on him. This was bad. He didn’t even recognize where he was. Yata slid to the ground once more, his knees scraping on the cement as he lowered himself down and he let out a deep breath as he tried to regulate it before panic could set in.

Why didn’t Saruhiko stay?

“Saru…” Yata whispered, closing his eyes, trying to ease the pain away from his body. He stayed like this for several seconds before he heard the slightest movement until the light was blocked from his eyes, and he peered up.

“You finally decide that you need me?” Saruhiko asked, not looking in anyway amused by Yata’s position.

If only he didn’t have to look at Saruhiko, but he stared, too delirious of the pain swimming around in his head. Making him dizzy and sick. He reached out and Saruhiko narrowed his eyes before taking his hand.

“Don’t go…” Yata murmured, closing his eyes again.

Saruhiko turned his head. “You’re bleeding. Can you stand?”

Yata shook his head, leaning forward and Saruhiko was forced to let Yata lean against him. He clicked his tongue again before moving his hands around Yata’s arms, shoulders, and then down along his chest to his ribs where Yata winced, sucking in a breath, and his fingers found the front of Saruhiko’s coat.

“It hurts...you asshole!”

Saruhiko glared, “I was just checking.”

Yata could barely think straight, he wanted to sleep for a bit, he wanted Saruhiko to stay with him. That might’ve been a first for awhile, but he truly didn’t want him to go. Not again, not like he always seemed to do.

He raised his head, trying to focus on Saruhiko, and when he did, he noticed he was also fixated on something and before he could voice what it was. Saruhiko leaned down and he kissed Yata on the lips which sent another annoyed sensation along his back, and his fingers once more curled into Saruhiko’s coat.

“Not now…” Yata muttered, pulling away.

Saruhiko hummed and then he brought his arm under Yata’s legs, and pulled him into his arms, lifting him up. “I hope that’s a promise.”

“Shut up,” Yata muttered, leaning his head against Saruhiko’s shoulder, and trying to ignore the pain, but it was too uncomfortable and he voiced it as much as he could while Saruhiko walked down the street toward a trolley that was left to the side and set Yata down on it. “Don’t you guys carry phones or something?”

“Don’t you?” Saruhiko asked, turning the trolley around and pushing Yata toward the end of the street. It was quiet, and Saruhiko decided to tell him that they were fixing up HOMRA’s mess, but Yata didn’t want to think about it. He simply wanted to go to the hospital, get fixed up, and head back to his friends.

He hadn’t noticed that they stopped until Saruhiko took off his coat and draped it over Yata before walking over to a group of blue clansmen. They glanced toward Yata, but their eyes were soon fixed on Saruhiko who managed to tear their gazes from him. Maybe it was some kind of ploy, but Yata pulled the coat around him, clinging to the smell of his former best friend, and silently relishing in the warmth that once occupied it.

“Misaki.” Saruhiko knelt down beside him, touching the coat, but Yata groaned, tightening his hold on the fabric. “Let go of my coat.”

“No…”

Saruhiko sighed. “Fine. You can keep it until I get you to a hospital.”

Yata nodded, and he was once more in Saruhiko’s arms, picked up with a low grunt before being carried away from the trolley, past several blue clansmen who glanced at him and Saruhiko. And then he was set inside a vehicle, and Saruhiko was once more talking to someone, and afterwards, he was right beside him.

“I need my coat, Misaki.”

“No…” He gripped it, and whined when the coat was being pulled from his hold. “No. Don’t go, Saru.”

“I’m not going anywhere, shut up.”

Yata furrowed his brows at the sarcasm in Saruhiko’s voice. He held the coat still and Saruhiko seemed to have given up.

“Fine, but I need to stay here and assist the damage to the streets HOMRA managed to fuck up.”

Yata wrinkled his nose at the unfamiliar crude word that he normally wouldn’t have heard coming from Saruhiko.

“You’re mad.”

“Of course I’m mad. They didn’t even come back for you.”

“You assholes were here…”

“Wouldn’t have stopped  _him_.”

True. It wouldn’t have. Yata clutched the coat, closed his eyes, and tried to ignore Saruhiko until sleep caught up to him, and he fell into its embrace.

When he eventually woke up, he was in the hospital bed, and he was no longer holding onto the coat. Instead several of his friends were in the room, quietly sleeping from however long they were there for.

And yet, Yata wanted to see Saruhiko.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll add something else in this series that'll act as a continuation of sorts. :)
> 
> I hoped you enjoyed!
> 
> Comments and/or Kudo's are appreciated.


End file.
